La Tercera Calle de Lussuria
by MarquisOfDarkness
Summary: Como hemos visto en al menos un par de ocasiones, Lussuria le ha robado el espacio de entrevistas a Haru para "reinventar" el concepto de familia, aunque siempre acaban mal sus "sesiones", o al menos, no como él pueda querer, así que veamos si tiene suerte con los otros miembros de Varia, o si su instinto maternal te resuelve tus dudas…


¡Hola~! Aquí la mamá virtuosa de los Varia: ¡Lussuria~! Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro humilde y feliz hogar~, seguiremos trabajando en el concepto de familia, y gracias a esta chiquilla MarquisOfDarkness que nos dio un espacio más amplio ~

 **NA -** Sí, sí, sí, como sea, sólo no lo destruyan porque lo sigo pagando a meses sin intereses, por cierto, ¿Puedo aclarar algo?

\- Sí, sólo date prisa –

 **NA -** Gracias, queridos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer y visitar a los Varia, a partir de ahora, los diálogos se van a distinguir de esta forma:

-Lussuria es quien narrará todo esto, no yo, por lo que no necesita descripción

-Los involucrados tendrán su fandom en **negritas** antes del diálogo

Xanxus/ **3** / **X**

Belphegor/ **B** / **Bel**

Squalo/ **39** / **S**

Lussuria/ **64**

Leviatan/ **Levi**

Viper/ **V**

-Hay un OC que participará en este fic interactivo, por ahora está de viaje

 _-Las letras en cursiva son los posibles pensamientos de Lussuria, se pondrán después del diálogo_

-Los NA son las cosas que yo esté diciendo, escribiendo jeje

 _-*Esto representa algunas acciones para que tenga mayor entendimiento*_

 **64** – Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de parte de eso –

 **NA** – Bien, entonces te dejo el resto a ti Lussuria – _*Caminando para salir de escena*_

 **64 –** Je, ahora se va detrás del escenario, ahí está la cabina de radio. A propósito, este set es idéntico al anterior, sólo que con una pequeña cocina integrada –

 **¿? –** Uh…y yo que pensaba que una plebeya no podría costear un set como éste –

 **64 –** Oh Bel-chan, ya estás aquí…éste es el hijo más sádico de la familia –

 **Bel -** ¿Hijo? No sé de qué me estás hablando pero ese estúpido espadachín me dijo que viniera acá – _*Sentándose en frente de Lussuria*_

 **64 -** ¡Oh, madre! ¡No seas así! ¡Los niños buenos no llaman "estúpidos" a los demás ~! –

 **Bel –** Como sea, de cualquier manera, este set es mejor que el pasado según Levi y Squalo, por lo menos no dice "Entrevistas Peligrosas Haru-Haru" – _*mirando hacia arriba*_

 **64 –** Cierto, pero mejor debemos hablar de tus calificaciones – _MarquisOfDarkness piensa que si es tan genio, debe saber algo que ella no conozca_

 **Bel -** ¿Calificaciones? ¿Qué calificaciones? –

 **64 -** ¡Pues las tuyas! ¿Has ido bien en la escuela? –

 **Bel –** Tch…un príncipe no necesita ir a la escuela - _*Jugando con un cuchillo*_

 **64 –** Bel-chan ¿Por qué dices eso? –

 **Bel –** Porque es verdad, esas cosas no son para mí –

 **64 –** Eso no es verdad, todos deben ir a la escuela, incluso Squalo fue a la misma institución que Dino Cavallone –

 **Bel –** Quizá, pero yo no tengo motivo alguno para ir –

 **64 –** De acuerdo, entonces veamos si eren tan inteligente como MarquisOfDarkness piensa…esto…¡Niña! ¡¿Dónde pusiste las tarjetas?! – _*Buscando del lado que no se ve de la mesa*_

 **NA –** Encima de la mesa – _*Usando un micrófono y una bocina*_

 **64 -** ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! Verán, aquí hay algunas preguntas que nuestra casera puso aquí para Bel – _*Revisando dentro de un sobre*_

 **Bel –** Shishishi, estoy seguro que va a preguntarme sobre matemáticas o física –

 **64 –** Ara…¡Bien! Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál fue el enfrentamiento naval más importante de la segunda guerra mundial? - _¿Cómo se le ocurrió esto?_

 **Bel -** ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? – _*Recargándose en la mesa*_

 **64 –** Eso es lo que dice en la tarjeta, no lo inventé yo –

 **Bel –** Bien…entonces mi respuesta es… -

 _Bel-chan se está tomando su tiempo, pero de verdad me intriga saber si de verdad escribió eso_

 **Bel –** Como no es algo que me importe, no voy a contestarla – _*Cruzándose de brazos*_

 **64 –** Mejor sé sincero y di que no te sabes esa respuesta –

 **Bel –** Tú tampoco –

 **NA –** Para ser franca, tampoco me la sé, habría sido demasiado bueno que la respondieras correctamente –

 **Bel –** Ni tú ni nadie de aquí se la sabe, además, ya dije que no me interesa, no tengo por qué contestar –

 **64 –** Bien, basta, entonces pasaremos a la siguiente pregunta…ésta sí es fácil: ¿Quién es el máximo representante de la lengua inglesa? –

 **Bel –** Creo que es el mismo que escribió Hamlet…era Mendelssohn ¿No? –

 **64 -** ¡No Bel-chan! ¡Mendelssohn era un compositor alemán! ¡El que escribió Hamlet fue William Shakespeare! Bueno, siguiente pregunta: ¿Quién fue el padre de la filosofía? –

 **Bel –** Esto es absurdo…¿Platón? –

 **64 -** ¡No! ¡Era Tales de Mileto! Oh…veamos: ¿Cuál fue el imperio más grande de la historia? –

 **Bel –** Está más fácil, es evidente que el mío – _*Posando como triunfador*_

 **NA -** ¿A parte de psicópata, ególatra? Eres un bebé crecido que se cree príncipe –

 **Bel –** No soy un bebé, y sí soy un príncipe, cuando sea rey, mi imperio será el más grandioso de todos –

 **64 –** Creo que eso aplicaría a un emperador, bueno, vamos con la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál es el órgano más grande del cuerpo humano? – _Creo que lo está llamando tonto_

 **Bel -** ¿Otra pregunta capciosa? –

 **64 –** Bel-chan, ésta es mucho más fácil que la anterior, la debes saber –

 **Bel –** Se trata de otro tema que no tiene nada que ver conmigo –

 **64 –** Bel, si sigues así, vas a ser el hazmerreír de Varia y no quiero eso para ti – _*Acercándose a Bel con cara de preocupación*_

 **Bel –** Tch…de cualquier modo, no pienso seguir con esta farsa – _*Alejándose*_

 **64 -** ¿Entonces debo dar por hecho que mi hijo no asiste a sus clases? –

 **Bel –** Nada de eso… -

 **64 -** ¿Entonces? –

 **Bel –** Lo que pasa es que no tengo por qué contestar esas preguntas hechas por una plebeya –

 **64 –** Te recuerdo que se trata de la misma persona que nos está facilitando este espacio acogedor –

 **Bel –** Mejor dicho, esto no es nada más que una baratija de set –

 **NA –** Pues es mejor de lo que tú, mi estimado Prince the Ripper, puedes pagar con un salario de muerto de hambre, además, estás quedando como un analfabeta por no responder a ninguna de esas preguntas de sexto grado –

 **Bel –** Shishishi, no es eso, sólo que no tengo por qué continuar con esta tontería –

 **64 –** Pero me ha quedado claro que ni si quiera pones atención a tus clases, tendré que ir a hablar con tu profesor – _*Apoyando sus manos en la cintura*_

 **Bel –** No hará falta, Lussuria, yo no tengo profesor –

 **64 -** ¡Debe haber alguien que te dé cátedra! –

 **Bel –** No lo hay –

 **NA –** Porque ni si quiera va a la escuela este ignorante –

 **Bel –** Nadie me ha insultado tanto y ha sobrevivido a eso como ahora, considérate afortunada por eso… - _*Sacando un abanico de cuchillos*_

 **64 -** ¿Bel-chan? ¿Qué vas a hacer con todos esos cuchillos? –

 **Bel –** Voy a hacer un cactus humano con esa mujer –

 **NA –** Uy…creo que acabo de regar el tepache –

 **Bel –** Pero como me siento benevolente, dejaré que digas tus últimas palabras –

 **NA –** Em…jejeje, bueno, antes de salvar mi pellejo, pueden dejar sus reviews con comentarios y/o sugerencias para esta familia de locos ¡Adiós! – _*Corriendo hacia afuera del foro*_

 **Bel –** Nunca me cansaré de jugar a las escondidas, ushishishishishi – _*Persiguiendo*_

 **64 -** ¡Bel espera! ¡No la apuñales por favor! ¡Nos quedaremos sin casa si haces eso! –

 **NA -** ¡KYAAAAAAA! –

 **64 –** Aww~…jejeje, creo que Bel sería un buen acupunturista, ¿No creen? Esto siempre pasa en esta casa, y uno como madre tiene que aprender a controlar a los intrépidos como mi Bel.

Normalmente lo que voy a decir, le correspondería a MarquisOfDarkness, pero ahora está incapacitada así que yo lo diré: Es el primer día de La Tercera Calle de Lussuria, cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, opinión o pregunta con respecto al fic o a alguno de los personajes, pueden dejarlo en un review que llegará al buzón de Varia, todo es bien recibido.

Pues bien, esto es todo, no olviden que tenemos una cita la próxima vez, sólo si ustedes quieren visitarnos nuevamente ¡Hasta entonces!

 _Besos de Lussuria para todos~_


End file.
